


vanilla sweet 2.0

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam's keen on satisfying zayn's needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vanilla sweet 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> [original](http://archiveofourown.org/works/807479)
> 
>  
> 
> so, i wrote another small omegaverse, this time with top!liam because i hate leaving people out (although for those that prefer liam as an alpha, zayn is pretty nice as one too). either way, it's just smut. not a full story. there's minor details that suggest a bigger picture, but i didn't go into it.
> 
> (also really sorry for the crappy sex, lmfao. i tried).
> 
> feedback is appreciated, and i hope it's okay!
> 
>  
> 
> [(tumblr).](http://colormeziam.tumblr.com)

To say that Liam has primal instincts would be an understatement. The pheromones that currently surround his body, soak their way into his nostrils. It creates a hazy vision before him, where his mind clouds up and the only thing on alert is the need to fuck. His cock is rock-hard in his jeans, and soon he’ll be popping his knot. It won’t be anything he can help, and he’d rather not put off what he’s feeling because once he’s so far gone, there’s no way his dick will quit leaking for some time.

A low whine knocks him back to his senses, at least the kind that will have him moving forward to find his intended destination. He’d been down at the hotel bar with the lads, having a couple of drinks when Zayn had given him a call and told him he’d like him back in the room. Liam had previously thought it’d be for some alone time and not the time of the month when Zayn begged to be knotted like a bitch in heat.

Liam’s walking down the hallway, the scent getting stronger, and he briefly wonders if there are any other Alphas around who might be able to smell his mate. There’s a part of Liam that has him thrilled, to know that Zayn can lure in a bountiful of men with his scent, and most certainly his charms. But it also has a deep, low growl nearly claw its way out of his throat when he thinks about anyone else laying a hand on Zayn.

When he gets to the hotel room, Liam quickly swipes the keycard through the lock before entering. The smell is tantalizing, overwhelming his sense with the need to strip and take.

“Zayn?” he calls because he wants to make sure that the other lad knows he’s here.

“Liam.” Zayn’s voice is weak, which makes Liam swallow down any other thought than the one of direct protectiveness. Liam discards everything else in favor of walking around pieces of furniture and to the bedroom so that he can finally spot Zayn. He needs to know that he’s safe first and foremost.

When he gets there, Zayn’s head is resting on a pillow. He’s completely naked, cock curved against the lower part of his stomach, and if Liam could describe it in clear detail, he’d say that Zayn looks near death. His eyes are dilated and more than just sunken in. There are beads of sweat that cover up parts of his body, and there’s already stains of cum that litter Zayn’s stomach from having tried to relieve some of the pressure that is surely building.

Liam doesn’t have to think twice before he’s carefully stripping off his clothes and making his way over to the bed. He climbs on top, covering Zayn with the entirety of his body before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips.

“Please,” Zayn whispers next to Liam’s ear, as said boy moves his mouth down across Zayn’s neck towards his shoulders. He peppers small kisses against the heated skin as Zayn lifts his arms to wrap around Liam’s middle. “Liam, please.”

Liam pulls back his head to stare at Zayn before he’s nodding once. He takes a deep breath, the need and everything else in between coursing through his veins and telling him that he needs to do this, not just for himself, but for the safety of Zayn. It’s not that Omegas die in heat, but Liam’s seen it become nearly unbearable for them, to the point where they wail and claw at their skin just to relieve some of the heat their body burns with. It hurts; it’s obvious to see, but it can also be one of the most pleasurable things in the world, which is why Liam knows Zayn has no qualms about his role, has no problem having Liam take him good and whole, just the way he likes it.

“I’ll take care of you, Zayn.” And Liam means every word. He lifts a hand, using the other to balance his upper body weight, while he rests the other on the side of Zayn’s face, cupping his face and brushing his thumb against Zayn’s angled cheekbone.

Zayn willingly nuzzles into Liam’s palm until another wave of sting pulls him away. His face contorts, and he takes a heavy breath until Liam’s calling his name to pull him back from whatever he’s experiencing. It’s only a quick glance and a flicker of something in Liam’s eyes before Zayn is spreading his legs wider than he had them before. Liam briefly smiles before lower a hand down in between his legs to feel him up, palming at Zayn’s cock before massaging his balls.

He bucks up into the touch, a brief moment of satisfaction leaving Zayn wanting more, and it’s not long before Liam’s trailing his fingers lower, lower, lower until he’s there. Zayn’s eyes go wide, teeth sinking into his bottom lip when Liam’s finger circles around his entrance before pushing in. Zayn’s already managed to bring an orgasm out of himself from using his own fingers earlier, but he knows that Liam will be able to give him more.

Liam doesn’t waste another moment with his fingers though. Zayn’s already slick with wet and stretched, so he palms at his own member, brings himself closer to Zayn so that the head of his dick is aligned directly with Zayn’s opening. Zayn, on the other hand, can’t do anything else but plead with Liam to take him fully.

“Okay, alright,” Liam soothes. He pushes in slowly at first because he likes to watch what he does to Zayn, likes to see his dick disappearing into Zayn’s heat, swallowing him whole, inch by inch. The pink skin that rims Zayn’s entrance clenches down around the intrusion but even as Liam continues to push in, Zayn’s body continues to accept him.

The Omega whines, a subtle noise emitting from his throat. It’s nothing bad, and it sends a shiver down Liam’s spine because he can literally feel the pleasure rolling off his mate. He’s being satisfied, that craving that makes him roll around in need is coming to a close with every move that Liam makes.

Eventually he settles in all the way. His knot, that rests just towards the base of his cock, isn’t pushed in yet because Liam favors thrusting into Zayn a few times before he goes all the way. His hips make contact with the inside of Zayn’s thighs each time he thrusts back into Zayn, the slapping of skin filling the room. There’s also the squelch of wetness that comes with Liam’s member being dragged through Zayn’s lubricated ass.

“ _Liam_ ,” Zayn says suddenly. His hands grip at Liam’s back, his short nails digging into Liam’s skin as best as he can, just trying to hold on and take what his mate is giving him.

Liam quits his hip movements abruptly which ends up drawing another sound out of Zayn. He knows he’d hit that sensitive spot within the Omega, but Liam feels like he’s about ready to burst himself, so he doesn’t give Zayn any warning as to why he stopped. Instead he grips Zayn’s hip tightly in his hand because he knows how his mate is a mover, likes to dance across the sheets and can’t sit still when Liam’s giving it to him good.

Liam decides to pull all the way out, and when Zayn opens his mouth to protest, Liam gives a low growl that has Zayn shutting up. What Liam does instead is pull away from Zayn completely, only to lie on his back right next to the other boy. Once he turns his head to give Zayn instructions, he realizes he doesn’t have to because Zayn already gets the hint. He sits up, crawling over on top of Liam and straddling his waist. Liam’s hands settle themselves on Zayn’s waist as he reaches back for Liam’s dick and realigns it with his hole.

Once he’s in position, Zayn sinks down on Liam’s cock. He doesn’t go slowly, nor does he wait for his body to settle. Instead he nearly pushes himself down so quickly, he feels the edge of another orgasm on the horizon, although by the time he’s settled, that feeling disappears.

“Gonna knot you, babe, but I want you to show me how bad you want it.”

Zayn licks his lips and nods before he pushes down further on Liam’s member. He can feel the knot just resting outside of himself so he continues to push himself lower onto Liam’s until the bulk of the knot, as small as it is as of now, pushes itself past Zayn’s rim and settles just inside. Zayn has to close his eyes and concentrate in order for him not to have himself come just yet, but then Liam’s bucking up and taking him by surprise. All it takes is that one movement for Zayn to spill over, cum spurting across Liam’s stomach and onto Zayn’s skin, and as much as he thought that Liam would let him rest for a moment to get himself back on track to reach another orgasm, Liam’s working himself further into Zayn. His senses are overwhelmed, and Zayn has to rest his hands onto Liam’s chest, curling his fingers there just to get a grip on what he’s feeling.

“Liam,” he chokes out, because that’s really the only word he’s able to say through all of this. “Please, Liam.” He knows he’s near tears, wants to cum so badly from Liam’s knot, so Zayn grinds his ass down on Liam, really swivels his hips in order to help Liam along.

“Shit, Zayn, ‘m almost there,” he says, so Zayn doesn’t relent, doesn’t let up because it feels so good and the sound and smell of sex is in the air, and it’s driving them both mad.

And in one brief moment, without any warning, Liam cums. His knot expands to the point where Zayn’s crying out and spilling over again. He can also feel how deep Liam is, feeling more or less how Liam fills him up, cum spurting out of his cock and deep into Zayn. They’re tied together, and Zayn just smiles in bliss as he continues rotating his hips, trying to drag as much pleasure out of this for the both of them. He wants Liam’s spunk in him, wants to keep it inside for days on end until his body accepts it and decides to help him out with getting pregnant, because that’s one of the main reasons he’s letting Liam do this, letting him go in without the proper protection because he wants to be bred and wants himself full of Liam’s children.

Zayn ends up cumming two more times in the process of him grinding himself on Liam. His spunk covers Liam's skin in dots that Zayn would love nothing more than to lick off, but Liam continues thrusting up into Zayn's ass while fondling his cock before Zayn's crying out that he’s overstimulated and can't take any more. His dick begins to soften, and although Liam relents and pulls away from Zayn's member, he continuously jerks his hips any time that Zayn’s inside squeeze him tight.

They both eventually catch their breaths, Liam already resting back on the bed, but Zayn stuck sitting up until Liam pulls him down onto his chest. His skin is warm and such a stark contrast from Zayn’s own, but he just splays his hand out across Liam’s shoulder, nudging his face into the crook of Liam’s neck. “I feel better,” he whispers against Liam’s neck. His eyes grow heavy, and it doesn’t help that he’s content in his position, Liam still fit snugly inside of his body. Zayn’s gotten used to the pressure of being stretched so wide, loving the way that Liam’s able to stay so close to him after sex.

Liam hums, pleased with himself. His arms wrap around Zayn in a protective embrace before he turns his head and leans in to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “I’m glad. I hate it when it gets too bad for you.”

Zayn’s fingers curl around Liam’s arm as far as they can stretch before he’s drifting off to sleep. Liam follows him soon afterwards, tired and knowing that they’ll be tied for a good while considering that Zayn’s just beginning the first stages of his heat. It’ll be difficult for him to even leave the room, and while Zayn tends to have a few qualms about being cooped up for several days while he waits out the function of his body, Liam can’t say he complains about it because it means more bonding time between the two of them.

It also results in time away from the lads and the hype of everything else in their lives, and more than anything, Zayn can agree that he’s just happy Liam’s there to help him through it.


End file.
